


A Cold and Frozen Home

by Spindizzy



Series: castlevania fic [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Domesticity, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: "Was it always so cold here? When your mother was alive, I mean."





	A Cold and Frozen Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble_zone prompt "cold". Set post-series.

"Was it always so cold here?" Belmont asked. He was sitting in front of the fireplace wearing what might have been an entire bear pelt for a cloak, so Alucard's confusion was understandable. "When your mother was alive, I mean."

Grief stopped Alucard's tongue, long enough that Sypha put down her book to glare at Belmont, but he managed to say "No." He cleared his throat. "When she was alive, the castle was too. We kept to the private quarters, which were more—"

The castle of his childhood had been warm and full of life. His mother's laughter and determination had filled the cold spaces, pulling Dracula and Adrian into creating a home. Now, though, that home was a frozen shell where the wind whistled down corridors that still smelled faintly of blood. 

The only similar place was this small sitting room, where they'd dragged the most comfortable furniture from other rooms. Belmont always sat on the floor in front of the fire like a bedraggled pet, and the stack of books by Sypha's chair grew ever more precarious. It felt...

"—More like this."

"You poor bastard," Belmont said, but he was smiling as he lay back down.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell about Castlevania and OT3s, I'm on twitter as @spindilly and Dreamwidth as Spindizzy!


End file.
